


Tom Hiddleston, The Husband

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anger, F/M, Field Sex, Jealous, Missionary, Music, Public Sex, Sad, Scammer, angry, assualt, husband, lied, mad - Freeform, rainy day, scared, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Rebecca finds herself in a scary situation and must call Tom for help....





	Tom Hiddleston, The Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Fifty Shades Darker.... let me know what you think.
> 
> Images: All rights to the owners

 

"Almost there love." Tom texted me as I sat at the restaurant bar waiting for him. 

"Ok." I texted back. I sigh and take a sip of wine annoyed. Dinner like this is very rare for Tom and I and of course, the one night we do get to go he's late... 

"Excuse me miss?" A male voice interrupts my thoughts

"Yes?" I turn around to the handsome gentleman

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you look so familiar." He says.

"Umm I don't know." I smile

"What do you do?" He asks

"Well currently, a struggling music artist." I laugh

"Artist huh? Well my name is Eric Bristow, I run a talent agency. Your name is?"

"Rebecca Hiddleston" I say with excitement. 

"Well, Rebecca, I am always on the look out for new faces, I would love to hear some samples." He smiles at me.

"Really? I would love that! Thank you so much." I say 

"Here's my card, feel free to contact me anytime." Eric says handing me his business card.

"Darling.." I hear a voice and a hand grips my shoulder. It was Tom.

"Thomas!" I say turning to him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Who is this?" Tom says shooting Eric a stern look.

"Eric Bristow, Bristow Talent. You are?" Eric says extending a hand

"Tom Hiddleston, the husband." He says sternly and proudly gripping Eric's hand. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Rebecca our table is ready." Tom says

"Great, I am starving. Eric thank you so much, I will call you to set up a meeting." I say shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Can't wait to hear from you." He says and Tom leads me to our table.

We sit down at the table and I watch Tom as he eyes the bar where Eric is sitting.

"You are not going to call him, and you sure as hell are not going to his office." He hissed

"Why?" I say

"Because I said so." He says and picks up the menu. 

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father." I cross my arms. 

"No, but I am your husband, and I don't want you to see him. He was flirting with you." He puts the menu down and adjusts his suit jacket. 

"Seriously? Why do you get so jealous when men talk to me?" I glare at him. 

"Because you are my wife and I know how men are." He gives me a pissed off glare.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Rebecca, I swear if you roll your eyes at me one more time, I will spank the shit out of you in front of all these people, including your little friend Eric. Now stop acting like a fucking brat." He growled at me. 

"You are such an fucking asshole sometimes." I spit back at him just as the waiter arrives.

We ate our dinner in very little conversation, and head home a short time later. We immediately go to bed. 

******

The next morning, Our little spat from the night before is forgotten and after breakfast Tom gets ready for his full day of meetings and interviews.

I am in the laundry room when Tom sneaks up behind me. 

"I'm heading out. Be home later tonight." He sneaks an arm around my waist kissing my bare shoulder. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Have a good day, I love you." I kiss him 

"Have fun with your friends today, tell them I say hi." Tom says and spanks my ass and heads out the door.

Once I hear the door shut, I drop the clothes I was folding and run towards the window and wait for Tom to clear the driveway. Once I know he is gone I grab my purse pulling out the business card and call the number. 

"This is Eric." He says

"Eric, this is Rebecca Hiddleston we met at the restaurant last night." I say nervously

"Ah yes. Did you want to give me some samples? He asks

"I have thought about it and yes I really want to." I say

"Good. I am free today, why don't you stop by and we can get things going."

"That works for me. I'll be heading there shortly."

After I get off the phone, I run to our office and grab all my samples and sheet music, then head upstairs to get dressed.

A few moments later, I grab my things and head for the awaiting car. Once there I take a deep breath and slowly walk inside. There is nobody at the front desk so I take it upon myself to walk to the back.

"Rebecca" Eric calls from his office. 

"Sorry. There was no one at the front desk." I say nervously

"That's ok. The receptionist took the afternoon off so it's just me. let's hear some of these samples." He leads me into his office.

*********

"Well I must say, I see some potential in these songs." He smiles at me

"Really? That is fantastic to hear! What happens now?" I say egerly.

"Their is a lot of things to discuss and papers that need to be signed. How about we discuss all this over lunch?" He says

"Thank you for the offer, but I have some plans to meet with some friends this afternoon. I should probably get going." I say and reach over to grab my music and Eric pulls the music from me.

"Listen, I hate to brag, but I am pretty big deal around here and if you want to get somewhere then you need to fucking want it. I am not going to waste my time and energy on someone who doesn't. So lunch?he hissed. 

I sit there scared my stomach started turning.

"I understand, but I can't. I really need to go." I grab my purse and head towards the door. Eric runs over and slams the door shut. I turn around and come face to face with him.

"You are not going anywhere." He whispers

I shake slightly 

He moves his hand to my face and runs it down to my breast. I can't move I am terrified 

"You know something? You are a gorgeous woman, I don't understand why you waste your time with that fucker you call a husband. I bet I can make you come harder then he's ever made you come." He says in a low dark tone.

His face is not even an inch away from mine, I can feel his stinky breath on my face.

without even thinking, I take my knee and shove hard into his crotch and Eric immediately falls to the ground. I kick him hard once more in the nuts and stomach then run over to his desk grabbing my music. 

"You stupid fucking bitch." He yells in pain on the floor he try's to grab my leg as I step over him.

I run out of the building and down the street. I have no idea where I am but I keep running until I find an alley where I stop and pull my cell phone out.

I dial Tom's number.

"Perfect timing love, was just about to call." He says

"Tom..." I start crying

"Rebecca what is it. What's going on?" His happy tone turned to worried

"You are going to be so mad at me.." I sob

"I'm not going to be mad, now tell me." He pleads.

"I went to Eric's office with my music and he wouldn't let me leave... he tried to touch me." I can hardly speak.

"Where are you?" He asks. I can hear him tussling some stuff around.

"I'm in an alley down the street from his office, 82 Crawford road. I am so sorry." I cry some more.

"Stay right there I'm on the way." He says.

I hang the phone up and drop to the ground curling up against the wall and cry. As I sit there crying the clouds open up and the rain starts pouring.

Ten minutes later, I hear a car screeching to a halt and someone running over to me.

"Rebecca I'm here." Tom says dropping to his knees in front of me.

I lift my head and immediately leap forward wrapping my arms around him almost knocking him over. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I didn't listen to you. Please don't be mad at me." I cry into his chest. Tom wraps his arms around me and holds me so close against him.

"Shhhhh darling, i'm here, you are safe now. I called the police they are on their way." He soothed me as the rain kept pouring.

A few moments later, the police arrive and arrest Eric as he was about to make his getaway. The officers question me and informed us that Eric has a history of this. In reality, he had no talent agency, but he scams people to give money and manipulates them into having sex with him. I am horrified... after a few more questions the police finally release me. Tom holds me tight as we make our way to the car. Our drive home was silent. I look over at Tom and I can tell that he is angry.

"You're mad aren't you?" I ask. 

Tom grips the steering wheel and clenches his jaw. 

"Yes I am. God dammit, Rebecca, I told you I didn't want you to see him, and what did you do? You saw him and you did it behind my back." His voice rising.

"I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Tears start welling in my eyes.

Tom takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. He pulls the car over and gets out slamming the door shut. I start crying as he walks out into the empty field. I get out of the car and run over to him.

"Tom" I say quietly, the rain begins to pour again.

Tom turns around and looks at me with tears in his eyes he lunges forward and grips my head in his hands and kisses me passionately.

"If something would ever happened to you... I don't even know what I'd do... to think about what that motherfucker was going to do to you..." He says leaning his forehead to mine, I move slightly to kiss him. We stare at each other for a moment.

"I want you to fuck me Thomas. Right here, right now." I whispered and kissed him again.

Tom wraps his arms around me and we both sink to the ground. He undoes my pants and rolls us over so that he's on top of me, he then sits up and opens his pants and pulls his massive erection out he spreads my legs and leans down lining his cock to my soaking enterance.

"I fucking love you." He moans as he thrusts froward

"I love you too!" I groan

Tom grabs one of my legs and puts it over his shoulder and thrust deep inside of me, he then pulls out slightly and slams back into me making us both groan loudly. 

"Fuck me harder." I moan into his neck. He let's go of my leg, sits up, grips my hips holding me tight and slamming rough into me. 

"You are mine." He growls 

"Always." I say breathlessly and grab one of his hands from my hips and bring it to my lips, kissing it, then take one of his fingers and suck on it. Tom let's out a grunt I know he can't hold on much longer. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna come." He says looking down at me his thrusts becoming erratic. 

"Come for me." I say. 

Within a couple of minutes our climaxes hit us making us moan and groan into the chilly English air. Tom collapses on top of me and kisses me deeply, I know That he is not finished yet and we continue our love making right there in the middle of somebody's field....

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback! :)


End file.
